


Sandy Hues

by Glowpear



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lu Han, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, slight kink for public sex, slight past jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowpear/pseuds/Glowpear
Summary: Minseok and Luhan enjoy a few relaxing days at the sea side with their college friends Yixing and Jongdae. Time is always scarce and the boys are happy to finally be able to spent some quality time together. Though Minseok's mind seems to be wandering to other places, as he is watching his beautiful boyfriend absorbing the tranquil scenery of the beach.





	Sandy Hues

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing smut. I guess I did okay, though it took me a while to get started on this. Again, I am not a native speaker and I don't have anyone to proof read this, so I try to do it by myself as best as I can. Also, I am not entirely sure what the difference between explicit and mature is so I just tagged it as explicit to be save.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway ;)

Luhan was lounging on the couch in front of the big window, soft pillow tucked under his chin, watching the waves gently caress the sandy mounds of the beach. The view was beautiful and so was Luhan, only enhancing the peaceful scenery. Minseok was watching him from afar, absorbing how the warm afternoon light was casting soft shadows on the younger’s face.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Yixing gently teased as he was appearing next to Minseok, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

 

“Mhh.” He just answered non-committally, tracing Luhan’s delicate features with his eyes. Minseok had always been mesmerized by the other man’s overwhelming beauty and he didn’t mind to openly show it. He was already used to his friends' good-natured teasing anyway.

 

Yixing just snorted good-heartily, patting the other on his shoulder, while he was making his way back to the kitchen, giving the other two a bit of privacy.

 

It had been two days since he, Luhan, Yixing and Jongdae had arrived at the sea side. The four of them had booked a lovely house directly at the beach. It had been some time since all of them were able to get together like that and they had been lucky that their schedules had perfectly aligned this time. They had already been friends since college, but life was busy and their jobs were demanding a lot of them. So times like these were scarce and Minseok was happy that he had been finally able to spend time with his friends again.

 

Still, right now all he could really think about was spending time with Luhan, preferably _alone_. He watched the other for another few minutes, swaying the red wine in his glass back and forth, as he let his eyes linger. What he would give to just walk over and have his way with him, Minseok thought.

 

He sighed. Now was not the time to devour Luhan with his eyes, unfortunately. Later though… He stopped before he could let these thoughts continue, shaking his head to get his mind out of the gutter and slightly smiling to himself as he made his was back to the kitchen to join Jongdae and Yixing. The other two men were just about to finish washing the dishes, laughing and goofing around as always.

 

“Oh, are you done ogling the goods?” Jondae teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Maybe.” Minseok responded calmly, crooked smile adorning his face.

 

“Should we give the love birds some space?” The younger snickered.

 

“Preferably, yes.” Minseok smiled cheekily, joining in on their stupid antics. “Later though, I guess we’ll still need to finish cleaning.” He continued on a more serious note. He would have his time with Luhan sooner or later.

 

“All done already.” Yixing announced proudly, smiling at Minseok as he joined in on the conversation.

 

“Yeah, while you were mentally undressing your boyfriend, Xing and I did all the work.” Jongdae added. “So don’t worry, enjoy your time together. Xing and I were going for a walk anyway.” He continued, winking at his friend.

 

“Is that so?” Minseok asked amused. His friends really were something else. He really couldn’t believe them sometimes, though he was thankful for the opportunity nonetheless. Smiling again he snorted at the two men, as all of them made their way out of the kitchen.

 

“You can thank me later.” Jongdae just laughed, patting the elder on his back as he was passing by.

 

“Yeah, just don’t do anything too naughty while we are gone.” Yixing added mischievously. “At least not were anybody sees.” He continued, jokingly nudging Minseok with his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Minseok, grinned rubbing his head sheepishly. He couldn’t pretend even if he wanted to. His friends just knew him too well.

 

Moving out of the kitchen and making their way to get their jackets, Yixing and Jongdae passed Luhan, catching the Chinese man’s attention.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked curiously, lifting his head to look at his friends.

 

“Just going for walk.” Yixing assured smiling innocently at his friend. “Maybe getting some groceries.” He added, just for good measure.

 

“Oh?” Luhan wondered. “Want us to tag along?” He responded, about to get up.

 

“No no no, you two just stay here and relax.” Jongdae assured. “Don’t worry we’ll be back before you even know it.”

 

“Are you sure, though?” Luhan inquired again. “I mean it’s no problem, we can help, you know. You already did the dishes too.” He added mustering his friends.

 

“No worries, Lu-ge you can just return the favour tomorrow.” Yixing answered, winking at Minseok in the process.

 

Luhan just watched the interaction in front of him, furrowing his eyebrows, before understanding seemed to dawn on him. His eyes widened slightly for a moment, looking between his friends and Minseok.

 

“Oh, I see.” He said, nodding his head while he averted his eyes shyly.

 

“Good, then it’s set. See you later then!” Jongdae called as he was making his way towards the front door, already turning his back on the elder. “We’ll be back in about an hour or two.” He added, grinning slyly at them one last time.

 

“Have fun!” Yixing exclaimed, before the door finally fell shut behind them, leaving Luhan and Minseok alone in the room.

 

Silence stretched out between them as Minseok was watching his boyfriend intently from across the room. Luhan looked up briefly, scratching his head sheepishly as he averted his eyes again. Minseok smirked at Luhan’s coyness, amused by his flustered boyfriend.

 

“Hey.” He said, smiling crookedly at his lover, desire gradually beginning to burn in his eyes.

 

“Hi.” Luhan just responded coyly.

 

“Were you enjoying the view?” Minseok asked, leisurely making his way towards the other.

 

“Mhh.” Luhan hummed, lifting up his gaze slowly.

 

Minseok stood in front of him now, sitting down casually. He looked at his lover intently for a moment, locking eyes with the other’s warm, brown orbs and sweeping a single honey-blonde strand out of his face.

 

“So was I.” He whispered, leaning in closely before he captured the other’s plum lips.

 

Luhan reciprocated the kiss instantly, letting the other push him down on his back, deeper into the soft cushions. Minseok let out an approving hum in return, hoisting Luhan further up the sofa until he was nestling right between his legs. Luhan had moaned at that, gasping at the sensation of their now aligned crotches brushing against each other.

 

Minseok hummed again, sizing the moment to slip his tongue into Luhan’s mouth to taste the remaining flavour of sweet wine mixed with burning passion. Luhan gave into him easily, responding to the kiss in kind, tracing Minseok’s lips and the roof of his mouth with his skillful tongue.

 

The elder knew that his boyfriend has always been one to eagerly please and reciprocate whenever he initiated things between them. Despite his shy demeanour, Luhan knew exactly how to rile Minseok up. How to make him throb with want and desire, an everlasting, burning need igniting deep inside his chest whenever the other was as much as looking at him with his coy smile and shy doe-eyes.

 

Minseok smirked, letting his hands wander down towards Luhan’s shirt to hoist it up as he slowly began to rub small circles into to pale and inviting skin near the other’s hip bone. Luhan moaned again, louder this time, as his head was falling back, exposing his long and slender neck to the Korean man.

 

It was an intriguing spectacle, really, Luhan writhing and moaning beneath Minseok’s strong arms, arching his back whenever Minseok was dragging his fingers along the other’s hot skin. Luhan looked breathtaking, ethereal even, and Minseok internally rejoiced at the sight of his beautiful lover. He was really fortunate to have Luhan in this way, sensitive and vulnerable, spread out in front of him. _Just_ for him.

 

He had yearned for Luhan right at the beginning of college already, as he had laid his eyes upon the shy, soft-spoken exchange student in one of his maths classes. The younger had asked his way through the body of students, standing in front of the lecture hall, as he was searching for his way to one of his language classes. In the end, he had finally turned to Minseok, desperation evidently swinging in his voice at the prospect of arriving late on his first day already.

 

Minseok, intrigued by the others cute features and slight, melodic accent, took pity on him and decided to ditch his class in order to help the Chinese student search for his. Luhan’s eyes had glown up in thankfulness back then, making them sparkle like little stars.

 

From there they have hit it off right away, talking about anything and everything from football to coffee and even Korean boy bands. Luhan’s eyes had twinkled in excitement while Minseok’s had sparkled in a mix of admiration and desire, blending in with affection and even love, later on.

 

Luhan initially hadn’t noticed at first, although Minseok’s friends did right away. It was painfully obvious in the way Minseok was watching Luhan intently whenever he thought the other wasn’t looking. Minseok didn’t even pretend to hide his longing, though. Back then, he knew that he didn’t have a chance with the cute exchange student as the other had proudly proclaimed, that he had a wonderful boyfriend waiting for him back in China.

 

 _Kris_.

 

Minseok still remembered his name clearly, as it had always pierced a burning spire of jealously right through his heart and painted an ugly face of envy across his otherwise soft features. Minseok had never seen the guy in his life and had never intended to do so. So it didn’t came as a surprise that Minseok had been at least a little elated as Kris didn’t turn out to be as wonderful as Luhan had described him.

 

Luhan’s infamous ex-boxfriend had ironically cheated on him with a Korean exchange student, just two months after the other had left China, leaving him devastated and hopeless in Minseok’s warm embrace. Upon all superficial glee Minseok had initially felt, a strong, stabbing feeling is what had actually remained, caused by seeing the kind-hearted Chinese boy suffer so much. Luhan had been extremely distraught and Minseok had made it his mission to make the other boy smile as unrestrained and happy as he did when they had first met again.

 

And smile he did, once Minseok had erased every remaining trace of Kris on Luhan’s mind and body, making him moan wantonly beneath him once senior year had arrived.

 

Minseok grinned at the memory, leaning down to kiss Luhan’s neck, leaving traces of hot desire and burnings marks of love on his throat.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, as he was pulling Luhan up to relieve him of his shirt.

 

“Mhh.” Luhan just answered, leaning his head back in bliss as Minseok was beginning to lick one of his nipples, softly tracing it with his tongue.

 

“You have no idea how much.” Minseok continued as he nipped on the pink nub, suckling and teasing as Luhan was coming undone.

 

Luhan gasped, reaching for Minseok’s shirt to tuck it over his head as well.

 

“Oh I know.” Luhan responed, laughing light-heartedly. “And I love you just as much.” He continued, smiling brightly as he was going in for Minseok’s lips again, reaching blindly for the other’s belt in the process.

 

Minseok hummed contently, obliging right away and helping Luhan to get rid of his pants.

 

“You were watching me.” Luhan remarked, breaking their kiss just short enough to take a small breath, before he dove in again. Even in his current position Minseok could feel him smiling against his mouth. Of course Luhan knew. As shy as he was, he did like to tease and to seduce, to lure and to make the other desire him. He had discovered pretty early on what great effect he had had on Minseok, without even intending to. At first he had been a bit coy, fidgeting under Minseok’s intense gaze. But after a while he had learned to enjoy it, to play with it and finally even to provoke it, and Minseok knew the other got a kick out of being so obviously desired like this. It left no room for doubt and that was just what Luhan had wanted, what he had _needed_.

 

“I was.” Minseok admitted shamelessly. “So what are you going to do about it?” He added teasingly.

 

“Hm I don’t know.” Luhan drawled, as he was leaning back. He looked at the other mischievously as he was slowly starting to unbutton his own pants, pulling them away from his legs. “Maybe I have something in mind, though.” He smirked as he was taking Minseok’s hand to put it flat on his growing erection.

 

Minseok returned the smirk, squeezing Luhan lightly through the material of his trousers.

 

“Oh, that’s how it is, I see.” He observed, taking in Luhan’s laboured breath and slightly dishevelled state.

 

“I promise I’ll make you feel so good.” Minseok whispered, as he softly pushed Luhan back again. Luhan surrendered readily to the other’s touch, sighing contently as Minseok was kissing his way down to his cock.

 

A small gasp left the Chinese man’s lips as Minseok was kissing his member softly through the material of his boxers, suckling at his cock lightly and leaving a trail of wet, hot blotches. As Luhan began to whine after a while, Minseok finally took pity on him and relieved him of the restraining cloth.

 

Luhan was rock hard already, cock standing up angry and red as a bit of precome was running down his shaft. Minseok paused for a moment, taking in the heavenly sight before him. He really had been lucky to be able to convince Luhan to become his. A sudden bust of longing and possessiveness was instantly cursing through him, making him leap forward to kiss burning, red marks into Luhan’s abdomen.

 

“You are mine.” He whispered, desire heavy in his voice as he was gazing up to lock eyes with the younger man. The other just held his stare, looking at Minseok with hooded eyes, equally as full of need and desire.

 

“I am.” He mumbled, griping Minseok’s hair as he was moving lower towards his crotch again.

 

“Say it again.” Minseok ordered, hot breath ghosting over Luhan’s swollen member. His possessiveness had reached a new peak and he needed for Luahn to give him something to hold on to.

 

“I am.” Luhan repeated, voice breathy in anticipation. “I am yours. Yours entirely and yours only.”

 

Minseok hummed in satisfaction, leaning down to finally put his mouth on Luhan’s throbbing cock. Luhan moaned loudly as soon as Minseok began so play with his tip, teasing the slit with his tongue and lapping up the precome. At that, Luhan burried his hand further into Minseok’s hair, as he was watching the other’s handiwork on his cock. Minseok took that as encouragement to take in more of Luhan and sank down further until his nose was buried into the other’s pale skin. Luhan threw his head back again, whimpering as Minseok was pressing his tongue flat against his dick, slowly bobbing up and down. The other man gradually lost it at that, his moans becoming louder and his breathing getting laboured.

 

“God...” Luhan muttered, as he was fisting one hand into Minseok’s hair and the other one into one of the cushions. Minseok tried to up the ante once more, increasing his pace as he began to fondle Luhan’s balls lightly. Luhan keened at that gripping Minseok’s hair almost painfully now.

 

“M-Minseok!” He stuttered and Minseok wasn’t even sure if Luhan was begging or demanding by now. Maybe both as, he was struggling to keep his hips down. “Minseok stop!” He exclaimed once more, now with a little more vehemence.

 

“Okay, okay.” The other chuckled as he was letting go of Luhan’s member.

 

“Where is the lube?” Luhan asked, breathing heavily. He might have seemed a little desperate considering that they had only just begun, but Minseok was just as horny, if he was perfectly honest, so he didn’t oppose to speed things up a little.

 

“In the blue bag, second floor bathroom.” Minseok stated as he was watching Luhan getting up on shaky legs. Luhan just nodded, hurrying his way towards the stairs and their shared bathroom. He was running up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, before he returned just a few minutes later, bottle of lube in his hand.

 

Minseok grinned lewdly at him, shamelessly lounging on the sofa, naked body stretched out on the soft cushions. Now it was Luhan’s time to stare, watching the light play different sandy hues on Minseok’s pale skin. It really was a sight to behold. Minseok almost looked like one of these old renaissance paintings, body draped invitingly over the pillows as the mild wind was whispering soft melodies behind his back and gently blowing up the golden sand and the foamy waves in the background.

 

At Luhan’s intense stare Minseok’s grin only widened, beckoning him closer with his finger to rouse him out of his daze.

 

“Come closer, my love.” He whispered seductively and who was Luhan to say no to that? Shaking his head to get rid of his trance he hurriedly scrambled over to Minseok, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

 

“How do you want me?” Luhan asked, once he was fully seated, looking at Minseok directly, eagerness apparent in his eyes.

 

“I want to fuck you.” Minseok stated bluntly, taking the lube from Luhan and hastily opening the cap. Luhan just nodded eagerly, extremely turned on by the prospect of Minseok having his way with him. He switched his position with the elder, lying down on his back and spreading his legs instantly for the other to wedge between them. Minseok gladly followed suit, situating himself above Luhan and kissing him fervently again.

 

Getting caught up in the heated kiss, Luhan hadn’t even realised that Minseok had put some of the cool lube on his fingers until he began to tease the other lightly, fingers softly caressing his entrance. Luhan gasped a little at the sudden contact making Minseok grin into his mouth.

 

“Relax, Lu. Just surrender yourself to me.” He whispered encouragingly, gently stroking Luhan’s cock again in time with the tender, circular movements of his fingers. Luhan just nodded, burying his face into Minseok’s shoulder as he let the other work him open carefully. He gradually was able to relax giving himself fully to Minseok as he surrendered to the feeling.

 

Minseok was taking his time with him, picking Luhan apart gingerly, as he slowly inserted the first finger. Luhan scrunched up his face at the initial uncomfortableness. Eager to make Luhan feel good, Minseok increased his pressure on Luhan’s cook, adding to the subliminal sensation of pleasure, hiding below and helping the other to unwind.

 

Luhan moaned at that and small pearls of sweat began to slowly form on his glistening chest. Minseok carefully added another finger as he was leaning forward to kiss a soft trail from Luhan’s throat to his nipple again, tracing it with his tongue to heighten the feeling of bliss.

 

Groaning and moaning, Luhan was a hot mess by now, hair dishevelled and body already thoroughly debauched, marked with traces of saliva and purplish hickeys. Minseok admired his handiwork scissoring Luhan gently as he was preparing him for another finger. In the process, however, Minseok managed to find the other’s sweet spot, hitting it dead on as Luhan was moaning with abandon.

 

Minseok grinned, proud of himself, as he was leaning back once more to watch his lover slowly lose his mind. It really should be illegal how erotic Luhan looked, writhering and keening with every single one of Minseok’s movements.

 

Luhan was whimpering now, already extremely sensitive and on the verge of coming so Minseok finally took pity on him and added a third finger. This time, it was slipping in easily, helping Minseok to smoothly drag his fingers along the other’s warm, pulsating walls. At that, Minseok realised how turned on he was himself and released Luhan’s cock in order to give his own dick a few languid strokes beneath his underwear. He really needed to get rid of that. The restraining material was starting so dig into his skin and a huge wet blotch of precome had formed, making the cloth sticky and damp.

 

Luckily Minseok didn’t need to wait very long as Luhan was begging for him to finally get in on and to just _do_ something. Minseok happily obliged, finally getting rid of his boxers after withdrawing his fingers from the other man. Carefully, he wedged himself between Luhan’s legs once more, opening the cap of the lube again and applying a good amount of the liquid on his other hand to rub on his cock.

 

Luhan watched the motion hungrily, desire burning in his eyes. Minseok supposed that Luhan would have tried to held him or speed things up if he wasn’t so far gone already. Groaning loudly upon the first touch of his own lube slicked dick on Luhan’s entrance, Minseok realised that he wasn’t too far behind. Luhan closed his eyes in a mix of slight discomfort and heady pleasure as the other finally sank into him, gradually getting engulfed by the pulsating heat.

 

They moaned in union as Minseok was finally seated, buried to the hilt in the velvet, hot cavern of Luhan’s body. Minseok gave Luhan a minute to adjust before the other whined for Minseok to finally _move_.

 

Minseok obliged easily again, setting a slow but steady pace at first. Luhan moaned in approval, throwing his head back as he let Minseok work his magic.

 

“Now that’s more like it.” Minseok mumbled as he was using the opportunity to lean forward and suck at one of Luhan’s nipples again, while simultaneously playing with the other.

 

“God, Minseok… Tha-” Luhan tried to say, only to be interrupted by his own loud gasp as Minseok was picking up the pace. “That...” He began again. “F-feels _so_... good.” He finally concluded breathlessly.

 

Minseok just hummed in contentment, grabbing one of the pillows scattered around them to move it beneath Luhan’s hips. The altered angle only intensified, the pleasure, making Luhan moan again as he pressed his finger nails into Minseok’s back, almost drawing blood from the pale skin there.

 

Luhan was gradually getting closer, and Minseok could feel it in the way his muscles were contracting and his breath was growing laboured, but to be perfectly honest, Minseok needed to step up his game or otherwise he would finish before Luhan would and he was definitely not going to let this happen. Moving the pillow to enhance the angle had already worked in his favour, but Minseok still had another ace up his sleeve. He moved closer to Luhan’s ear, softly nipping on the other’s earlobe before he began to softly whisper into his ear.

 

“Look at you.” He cooed, tracing Luhan’s sides and the sensitive skin of his nipples with his fingers, rolling the nub carefully between his thumb and index finger as to not overstimulate the other. “All spread out, just for me to take and have my way with you.” Minseok continued to whisper.

 

“I bet you were thinking about me, gazing out of that window, dreaming of how I would devour you. Dreaming of what I could _do_ to you.”

 

Luhan whimpered at that, ever so responsive to Minseok’s dirty words, whispered hotly into the shell of his ear.

 

“Maybe you were daydreaming of me taking you at the beach.” Minseok suggested, as he was nipping on the other’s earlobe again, leaving hot kisses down his neck.

 

“Mabe you were imagining how the sand would scrape your back open or stick to your inner thighs as I would fuck you somewhere between these sandy mounts.” He continued, thrusts growing harder and more desperate by the time. Luhan moaned loudly, the mental image leaving him even more hot and bothered.

 

“Or maybe you were hoping for me to take you here, just like I am doing now, trying to keep quiet as Jongdae and Yixing were scurrying around inside of the kitchen.” Minseok proposed and Luhan keened as he punctuated his words with a particular hard thrust.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Minseok grinned, as he let go of Luhan’s nipple to stroke his throbbing cock instead. Luhan moaned wantonly now and Minseok knew it would only take a few more well aimed thrust to send him over the edge.

 

“You naughty boy.” Minseok continued, not giving Luhan the chance to catch his breath. His words were riling the other up more and more and to be perfectly honestest they had the same effect on Minseok himself as well.

 

“Jongdae and Yixing are gone now, but maybe somebody else will still watch. Passing by with innocent intentions, taking a walk in the lovely autumn weather.” He teased. “Just imagine what they would find though, seeing you splayed out for me like that, getting fucked open by my cock.” Minseok continued.

 

“Oh god yes.” Luhan muttered, biting his lips afterwards from the intense pleasure that was almost about to burst deep inside of him.

 

Minseok smirked again, aiming his hips a little higher to hit Luhan’s sweet spot dead on. The younger gasped, digging the balls of his feet deeper into Minseok’s ass.

 

“Surrendering to me, like the good, pliant boy you are, taking my cock so well.” Minseok muttered. “Come for me, Luhan.” He demanded and Luhan did, tumbling over the edge just in time with a particular well aimed thrust, shooting his cum between his and Minseok’s chest.

 

Miseok was not far behind though, groaning loudly, voice rough from desire as he toppled over and came deep inside of Luhan.

 

It was hot and heavy and for a moment Minseok thought he was going to pass out from coming so hard, as he could still feel Luhan’s tight heat pulsating around him. He groaned once more, before his arms gave out and he slowly sank down onto Luhan.

 

They lay there in silence for a minute, trying to catch their breaths after the mind blowing orgasm.

 

Luhan was the first to speak, drawing lazy patterns into Minseok’s soft hair as the other was caressing his chest gently.

 

“Phew, what was that?” He laughed, still a little bit out of breath.

 

“You tell me.” Minseok countered, lifting his head to look up at Luhan, grinning at the younger. Luhan titled his head in confusion smiling at Minseok innocently.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He answered, acting coy.

 

“Oh come on, I know you were doing that on purpose.” Minseok responded fixing him with a knowing look.

 

Luhan laughed at that blushing a little as he was averting his gaze.

 

“I guess I was.” He admitted shyly. “I didn’t know if it would work though, but I sure hoped it would.” Luhan confessed, as he was smiling to himself now.

 

Minseok had always known that Luhan was a little minx, he was just usually too shy to ask for what he wanted. But Minseok had become good at reading him, guessing what Luhan wanted and giving it to him voluntarily. He just loved to please Luhan more than anything, winding him up and getting his own fill of the other.

 

“It always works.” Minseok countered, raising his eyebrows at the other.

 

“Maybe.” Luhan laughed again. “And that’s exactly why I love you so much.” He added as he leaned down to give Minseok a sweet kiss.

 

“Aww and here I thought you loved me for me.” Minseok jabbed playfully.

 

“I do, that’s just a part of who you are though.”

 

“Ever ready to satisfy my little minx of a boyfriend?” Minseok asked teasingly.

 

“Exactly.” Luhan answered, making both of them laugh at their stupid antics. In the process Minseok was slowly slipping out of Luhan, however, and that was the cue for both of the to get up and take a shower.

 

 

*****

 

 

Half an hour later Luhan and Minseok were lounging peacefully on the coach again, dressed and freshly showered, just as Jongdae and Yixing came back from their walk.

 

“Are you decent?” Jongdae shouted from the entrance hall, rustling as he was about to get his jacket off.

 

Minseok just huffed, adjusting his glasses with one hand as he was holding a magazine about gardening in the other. Luhan had perked up, leaning against the other side of the couch, drinking a hot cup of coffee as he was scrolling on his phone, legs perched on Minseok’s lap.

 

“Oh come on, don’t even try to deny it.” Jongdae taunted looking at the two of them mockingly.

 

“Deny what?” Minseok asked, as if he had no idea what Jongdae had been talking about.

 

“You are so full of shit.” The other just snorted as he was heading towards the kitchen to get a coffee as well. “Don’t even try to act all coy when Luhan’s face is redder than any fire truck and the bottle of lube you two idiots have been using is still lying around beneath the coffee table.”

 

Luhan choked on that, couching loudly as he was almost spilling his coffee all over his freshly changed shirt. Minseok responded in kind, chocking on his own spit as Jongdae’s smug face reappeared, from the kitchen door.

 

“Gotcha!” He laughed “You should have seen your faces!” He added grinning mischievously, as he was passing a cup of coffee to Yixing, just as the other was entering the living room as well. "What was that about?" The other asked, mustering the couple across from him.

 

“Nothing.” Minseok and Luhan chimed in union, only making Jongdae laugh even harder.

 

“If you say so.” Yixing answered good-heartedly, taking the mug from Jongdae. “Though next time you try to be subtle”, Yixing added, “try to pick up all your clothes, including Minseok’s boxers that are still peeking out from under that pillow there.

 

And with that Luhan and Minseok, both grew undeniably red, scrambling to get a hold of said underwear as Jongdae and Yixing were laughing at their expense.

 

He really needed a new set of friends, Minseok thought to himself as he was ushering the other two away, grabbing Luhan’s hand to drag him to their room again.

 

Still, somewhere deep down, Minseok was thankful for these two kind-hearted idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I kind of feel a bit dirty now ^^" I really hope you liked it and I appreciate every hit, like and comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
